¿Qué pasaría si ya tiene un sueño?
by 48je69
Summary: kazemaru se ve en una dificil desicion, ¿que tan facil se cambian los sueños?  Yaoi kazexendo Yaoi epilogo kaze
1. Chapter 1

Lloraba, eso hacia Kazemaru Ichirouta cuando vio la respuesta de su examen, no quería aceptarlo, no podía hacerlo, había querido mentirse a sí mismo y a los demás, pero el crecimiento de su abdomen, los mareos y el hambre lo había llevado a dejar de soñar y ver la realidad, tenía 15 años, era un simple estudiante e iba a tener un bebe.

Ya no podía ocultarlo más, eso era seguro.

Empezó a buscar soluciones, ya sabía de quien era, solo podía ser se él, pero no, no podía contarle pues… ¿atarlo de esa forma? ¿Aprisionarlo? ¿Quitarle sus sueños? Sabía que él quería viajar, jugar profesionalmente, tener una larga y buena vida cumpliendo sus sueños ¿y que iba a hacer él? ¿Quitárselos? Si eso haría, su novio era una excelente persona, de gran corazón, sabía que no lo dejaría por eso, que rompería sus propios sueños para cuidar de él y su bebé y eso no lo podía permitir.

Fue a ver a distintos médicos y especialistas, busco apoyo y consejo en ellos…opciones, pero solo le dieron una…aborto

Jamás se hubiera imaginado en esa situación, queriendo abortar a un hijo, matarlo, se daba cuenta de la difícil decisión que era y que había veces que en realidad era lo mejor

¿Aborto? Como sea sonaba mal, pero al parecer era la única solución, así no rompería los sueños de Endo…pero acaso había otra razón…

Sus sueños, claro el también quería estudiar, trabajar, tener su propia familia…él quería muchas cosas también y si lo dejaba nacer… ¿podría verlo sin sentir, tristeza? ¿Podría darle un amor sincero, si cada vez que lo viera vería tantos sueños rotos? ¿Podría ver a su Endo a la cara?

No… no podría, debía hacerlo, no había mejor opción, mañana iría al médico, y se desharía del él y todo sería como antes…

Llego el día, estaba en la sala de espera del hospital, las lagrimas a un corrían por sus ojos, pero estaba seguro de su decisión, pasaron unos minuto hasta que el docto llego, este solo lo miro frio y le dijo

-Es lo mejor

-Lo se

Salió de la escuela rumbo a la casa de su peli azul, preocupado por el, hacia un mes que no actuaba igual, no lo miraba, lo evitaba lo más posible, además ese día se fue muy rápido, no entendía el por qué, pero iba a averiguarlo

Llego a la casa de su novio, todo en perfecto orden como sabia que le gustaba, subió a habitación y no lo encontró y aun que sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal empezó a inspeccionar la computadora de su uke para encontrar pistas

Videos, testimonios, consejos, explicaciones, todo eso y más se encontró en una carpeta escondida, todo sobre los bebes… sobre el aborto ¿Por qué su kaze tenía todo eso guardado? Es que acaso él… no, no era posible ¿o sí? Él no se lo ocultaría ¿verdad? De pronto recordó el bajo auto-estima de su novio, sus inseguridades y miedos, su extraño comportamiento hacia más de un mes… ahora lo entendía todo, su novio estaba esperando un hijo, un bebito estaba en su vientre y él lo quería quitar…. No, él no quería eso, él lo sabía, su novio solo tenía miedo y si no lo detenía él cometería un error que sabía que ninguno se perdonaría jamás, vio su calendario ¡tenia la cita hoy! Debía llegar antes que una tragedia pasara

Estaba acostado en la camilla, faltaba poco para que todo empezara tenía miedo, pero era lo mejor ¿o no? Si, lo era no acabaría con los sueños de su novio, los suyos… ¿pero y los de él? ¿Qué pasaba si su pequeño tenía algún sueño ya en su corazoncito? también los estaba destrozando

Pero… era lo mejor ¿cierto? para todos… tal vez eso si era mentira ¿Qué pasaría si le estaba quitando al mundo algún artista, algún doctor? ¿Le estaría quitando a alguien a un buen amigo, hermano o incluso amor? ¿Sería acaso que cada vez que abortaban a un niño otro perdía algo importante? ¿O si estaba quitando una madre, una amiga y consejera?

De repente el miedo lo invadió aun más ¿cómo se sentiría cuando lo perdiera? ¿o la? Podría ser una hermosa niña, que se convertiría en una gran mujer como su madre ¿o un niño? Alegre y fuerte como su Endo ¿podría vivir sin haber visto sus ojos, su sonrisa? ¿Estaría feliz al pensar que a su primer bebe lo privó de cariño y amor? No… no podría, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, verlo reír y llorar, protegerlo de todo… vio como el doctor se acercaba con esa extraña aspiradora y se levanto con rapidez, asomando lágrimas nuevamente

-no quiero-dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Qué?- pregunto exaltado el doctor

- no quiero hacerlo, no lo haré- dijo decidido

-solo le hace un daño a esa criatura le arruinara la vida- dijo con molestia

- yo le daré la vida y luchare por que sea lo más placentera posible, porque la vida no es blanca ni negra, siempre cambia para bien o para mal y yo se que pase lo que pase, encontrará la felicidad- y sin más se fue de ese lugar corriendo a hacia ningún lugar en especial, para poder pensar

Llego corriendo al hospital, cansado y asustado ¿y si había llegado tarde? No, no debía pensar en esas cosas entro de prisa y pregunto por su chico

-disculpe- hablo a la recepcionista-¿está aquí Kazemaru Ichirouta?

-se fue hace unos momentos ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo como si nada, Endo se sintió en n mar de abismos, en la desesperación más profunda ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Podrían estar bien los 2 aun con esto?

-soy… soy su novio

-muy bien, entonces ¿podrías darle su ropa? Se fue tan aprisa que no se cambio

-claro… gra…gracias- salió del hospital con desgano, necesitaba ver a su peli azul, debía hablarle, consolarle, sabía que ambos se necesitaban en este triste momento

-em…. Disculpe ha visto a un chico de cabello azul por aquí-pregunto a un joven que caminaba por las calles

-sí, lo vi correr hacia el muelle

-gracias- dijo y corrió para allá

Ahí lo vio, exactamente igual a la vez que se fue de Raimon en la segundaria yokkato, la única diferencia eran sus lagrimas

Lagrimas que expresaban mil y un sentimientos que él sentía que jamás podría entender

Lo vio ahí… y sinceramente no sabía qué hacer…

No quería hacerle falsas promesas…

No quería actuar como si nada hubiera pasado…

Solo deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad… los 2 juntos… llenos de sueños por cumplir el uno al lado del otro

Tener una familia… un primer hijo…_segundo…_ pensó con tristeza

No sabía que decir, eso estaba claro, por eso sintió que lo mejor era solo abrazarlo

Y así lo hizo llego por atrás y con suavidad lo enrolló con sus brazos, asiendo que Kazemaru se sobresaltara

-en…Endo- dijo con apenas voz, intento limpiar sus lagrimas

-¿co…como te sientes?- eso también lo preocupaba, no tenía idea de qué clase de aborto había hecho, por lo que vio algunos tenían distintos riegos para la persona ¿Qué tan si su kaze se encontraba mal?

-¿he? ¿A… que… te… refieres… Endo…?-dijo con nerviosismo y lentitud

-kaze…hoy fui a tu casa… tu no estabas… así que me metí a investigar tu computadora- Kazemaru volvió a llorar- ya sé lo que paso… sé lo que acabas de hacer… por eso quiero que…empecemos de nuevo y olvidarnos de todo esto- le costó mucho decir esas palabras, sabía que lo que decía era imposible ¿acaso se puede olvidar a un hijo? No, es imposible

-¿Endo, como podemos olvidarlo? Esta aquí, se toco su vientre, sigue con migo

-kaze-chan hoy tu lo sacaste de ahí ¿acaso no recuerdas?

-te equivocas Endo-kun- el otro se sorprendió- lo siento, no me atreví, no puede matar a mi bebe, no con tantas dudas ¿es niña o niño? ¿Qué pasaría si ya tiene un sueño? ¿De quién tendrá el cabello? ¿Y los ojos? No sé si lo entiendas Endo, no podía dejarla ir sin ver su sonrisa-dijo entre lagrimas, el castaño lo abrazo con cariño y lo beso dulcemente

-Kazemaru-dijo una vez separados- yo te amo y también a nuestro bebé- Kazemaru se acurruco en su pecho buscando su calor-quiero que lo criemos juntos, que seamos una familia

-¿y que pasara con tus sueños Endo, con los viajes que añorabas, con jugar futbol?

-Ichirouta mírame- le tomo con delicadeza el rostro viéndolo empapados de lagrimas – ningún sueño estaría completo si ustedes no están a mi lado- su novio se le tiro a los brazos, sabía que Endo no le mentía, sabía que formarían una buena familia…

¿Qué pasaría si ya tiene un sueño?

Ellos lucharían por cumplirlo

Fin.

Hola!

Se que hace tiempo que no escribo, pero como les comente el "insopnio" (creo) no soy buena escribiendo con el calor, solo si me llega una de esas ideas-como esta- que no te dejan dormir, ni estudiar ni nada, solo hasta que las escribes

Acá abajo les estoy dejando links de los videos que me inspiraron para hacerlo (algunos son un poco tristes)

.com/watch?v=00MGPC43dmw (historia de un aborto)

.com/watch?v=wbmruiZZzfs&feature=related (carta de un hijo abortado a su madre)

.com/watch?v=NtIw_wojZ5Q&feature=related (carta de un bebe a su mama)

.com/watch?v=22VzVaEXR9s (papi devuélveme mis manitas)


	2. epilogo kaze

-¡mama!- dijo feliz mi pequeña y corrió con alegría a mis brazos

Recuerdo la primera vez que me llamo así, ni siquiera había cumplido un añito de vida y ya nos había llenado de alegría a todos con sus pequeñas risitas y su suave llanto, al verla dormir tan tranquila y preciosa como el alba nos llenaba de paz y esa vez con su pequeño balbuceo me lleno de alegría ¡me reconocía como su madre! Me veía a MI como el responsable de velar por ella y quererla sin importar que ¡y ya lo hacía! Ella era mi tesoro, nuestro tesoro, a mi Endo y a mí nos llenaba de una alegría inmensa verla y oírla. _Tenerla_

Aun que también tuvimos miedo, ese día en el hospital estaba aterrado y aun que Endo intentaba tranquilizarme se que el también lo sentía, faltaban unas horas para ser padres oficiales, para tomar en nuestras manos una responsabilidad inmensa y preciosa, para sabes si ella estaba sana y salva como se suponía que estaba, para saber cómo era y llamarla por su nombre al verla

Debo admitir que al momento del parto ya estaba más tranquilo, dolía, cierto, pero sabía que valdría la pena ¡estaba naciendo mi bebe! Además, Endo me daba seguridad, el tomaba mi mano con cariño y dulzura, diciéndome las frases más hermosas que me han dicho… y después de unos minutos… escuche su tierno llanto

Por fin puede ver a mi bebe ¡y era tan linda! Tenía unos adorables mechoncitos azules como los míos y hermosos ojos castaños como su padre, Endo tenía una mirada llena de amor y una sonrisa que no se le quitaba, desde ese momento supe que la felicidad de mi niña seria mi más grande sueño.


	3. epilogo Endo final

Hola

Bueno ya todas mis aclaraciones las puse en mi nuevo fic "olvido así que solo queda darles muchas gracias a las que comentaron y a todas las que leyeron

Perdón por la espera

Espero que les guste!

-…..-

Ya han pasado algunos años desde que nació mi niña y debo decirles que, a pesar de todos los problemas que causo su llegada, jamás me arrepentiré de tenerla.

Las críticas por parte de muchos, el cansancio por el trabajo y el estudio, las discusiones que se produjeron con mis amigos, familia e incluso con mi kaze…todo valió la pena

Es cierto que tuve que dejar cosas atrás por un tiempo, que perdí algunos amigos, después de todo es cierto lo que dicen, los amigos verdaderos se muestran en los momentos difíciles y por mucho que me duela no todos los que consideraba amigos me apoyaron, algunos hasta el día de hoy ni siquiera me hablan

Hoy con mi nenita cumpliendo sus 6 añitos hemos podido retomar algunas cosas, kaze y yo entramos a una liga profesional y nos hemos arreglado para que nuestra niña este el menos tiempo posible sin alguno de nosotros a su lado, a veces hasta nos acompaña a los entrenamientos convirtiéndose en la regalona del club, su dulzura y talento en el futbol han encantado hasta a los mas rudos, en definitiva mi hija es muy parecida a mi kaze pero con mi entusiasmo y alegría

Espero que nuestra historia los ayude a pensar, es cierto que todo fue muy difícil al principio, los estudios, trabajos, las peleas con amigos y familia, pero se puede salir adelante, se puede buscar una luz en ese oscuro camino y seguirla, uno no puede decidir entre la vida y la muerte de alguien, menos si es de un bebe, un hermoso regalo que aunque a veces cueste verlo al principio es maravilloso.

Y sobre los sueños que puedan tener solo les digo que si algo aprendí con esto es que un sueño no se olvida, se pospone y modifica, pues ahora yo puedo jugar con mi kaze al futbol, pero sin mi niña al lado no sería igual…

Pues sin ella ningún sueño esta completo.

Fin


End file.
